Agent Shaw VS The Other Intersect
by injectmesweetly
Summary: There were two copies of the Intersect 2.0. Both were transferred into humans. When Agent Shaw goes to Burbank for the Intersect project, the second intersect is a little more familiar than he'd like.. Rated M for lemons/language. dont like, dont read.
1. Intro

Okay so a Chuck fic for my first story ever on here.

Warning: extremely AU. Do not spam me with flames, or 'your character is a mary sue' or 'why is she taking the spotlight away from chuck' because _she won't be! Calm. Down! _I appreciate constructive criticism not pointless hate! If you don't like my writing, come out and say it, then _tell me what I can do better! _

Sorry for the partial rant there :D

Music is my muse, just so you know. Songs will be making appearances in nearly every chapter.

_**Venus's POV**_

_'This is crazy." I whispered, touching the computer slightly. "All of our information, everything… this is insane. I thought it was all destroyed."_

_The man behind me held out a glittering watch. It was feminine and elegant, sparkling from the scattered diamonds. It was not something you would expect to be related to the CIA. "The others wouldn't want me to do this. It's the only other copy of the Intersect 2.0. Venus, you need to download it. Become an intersect. We can get you on a plane to Burbank in an hour if you hurry up and just touch the screen!"_

"_Does the general agree?" I whispered, and he sighed. _

"_Yes. She agrees that it's for the best. Do it! Touch the goddamn screen!" I held my hand out, staring at the wall with wide eyes, a million thoughts zooming through my brain. The man set the watch on the edge of the screen. "Put that on after you download it. We got it from Bartowski's father. It will keep you sane. We need one of our intersects to be sane for the whole project. I'll be just outside. You might pass out, but don't worry. I'll know when the intersect has downloaded and I'll come in and get you. I'll get you on the plane." He backed out of the room and I heard the door shut. I closed my eyes briefly as my hand hovered above the screen. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I opened my eyes and rested my hand on the monitor._

_It didn't start right away. "Handprint confirmed, Agent Celeste Venus Adams." The clear robotic female voice said emotionlessly as the walls around me suddenly became multiple screens, images and videos flashing across. I couldn't even blink, my eyes were glued to what the wall was showing me. I couldn't feel any part of my body, it was like the computer had taken control of me. I shook violently, my breathing erratic. Suddenly, all of it went blank and turned green._

_I stumbled forward, grabbing onto the edge of the screen, which flaunted words in red text 'Intersect Download Complete'. I flung my hand out, barely catching the watch and managing to slip it around my wrist. It flashed a green grid momentarily before disappearing. The door opened, but I didn't care. I fell over backwards into Abaddon's arms, covering my eyes and slowly drifting off into unconciousness._

Abaddon and Venus are of my own creation. Sorry for the shortness, just an introduction.


	2. Sometimes

Okay, im supposed to be asleep, but im writing anyways.

Lets get Venus to Castle, shall we?

I think all POVs that are Venus's will be in italics, all from Shaw's will be regular. And then as other characters insert POVs I will come up with different things for them, haha.

Okay?

_**Venus's POV**_

_I was sitting in a chair in the CIA base under the Burbank Buy More. The base was apparently called 'Castle'._

_I was meeting everyone else in the Intersect project. Abbadon wasn't going to be involved though, so of course I was pissed. _

"_Agent Venus Adams, this is Colonel John Casey." I regarded the man with a calm expression. I hadn't looked at anyone in the room before, but now I had to stare at Colonel Casey and give him a cold smile. It's amusing how I change within the first couple of days. I'm cold and serious the first, the next day you really see my crazy side. They won't know what happened to me._

"_Pleased to meet you, Colonel Casey." I shook his hand across the small table. My hand then disappeared back under the table as I squeezed Abaddon's hand quickly. I was going to miss him while he was all the way in DC while I was here in California. Casey nodded and gave a strangled, slightly deranged smile. He didn't seem to be the type to lighten up about anything._

"_Agent Adams, this is Agent Sarah Walker." Abaddon said coolly, saying the general greeting that was widely accepted. I've heard it to many times. 'Agent _, this is Agent _.' It has gotten on my nerves, but as I looked up at the girl with pretty blonde hair and piercing eyes, my silent and cold façade slipped as a smile broke out from seeing her face after so many years._

"_SA- SARAH!" I screeched, nearly calling her the name that I was so used to- Sam. Sam, or I guess it was Sarah now, looked shocked before smiling at me. I ran around the table to hug her. We both giggled simultaneously, and it was like old days, when we had known each other so well. She had been my best friend in our middle school and high school years. "I didn't know you were in the CIA." I whispered, smiling at her. She shrugged in return._

"_You never seemed the spy type, Va- Venus." She'd nearly called me by my old name, like I'd done to her. I had been Valerie back then. Venus was more flattering in my mind, though. It made me seem amazingly beautiful. My changed first name was really Celeste, but no one called me that. Venus was the widely accepted name for me now._

"_And lastly, Agent Adams, this is your fellow intersect- Charles Bartowski." I glanced at him and smiled widely. He definitely gave off a nerd vibe- we'd get along fine if he was a nerd like me. I shook his hand lightly, still grinning at him as he looked utterly ecstatic that he wasn't alone in this thing._

"_Call me Chuck." He rushed out, shaking his falling loose curls out of his face. He seemed really sweet and caring from the aura he gave off. _

"_This is your team." Abaddon droned on. "You will be with Chuck as a Nerd Herder. We all know you are great with computers." I snorted to myself, shaking my head. No duh I was good with computers. How long had I been a database analyzer for the CIA?_

"_Good luck, Agent Celeste Venus Adams."_

"_Have fun in DC without me, Agent Abbadon Dawson."_

_Abaddon smiled and hugged me tightly before leaving without a word. I watched him leave silently. As soon as Castle's entrance shut behind him, I turned to face my new team._

"_So." I said, smiling widely. "Let's get this fucking party started, huh?"_

"_Same old Venus." Sam... No, Sarah laughed, shaking her head. I winked at her, joining in with her laughter. She seemed so much more sophisticated now. My laugh was still obnoxious as it was in high school, while hers was now chiming like bells. Her sleek blonde hair was perfectly done, while my dyed black and platinum blonde messy hair with side swept bangs that partially covered my shockingly green eyes seemed still slightly juvenile. I hadn't changed since high school, not really. Sarah's appearance had changed drastically though. Her hair used to be curly and frizzy, while I constantly straightened it for her every day before school, seeing as she lived across the street. She seemed so much more… calm. She seemed to have lost her craziness. I'd have to bring that back._

_Sarah and Casey left me and Chuck to talk after that. Chuck and I got along beautifully. Thirty minutes into the conversation it was like we had known each other forever. I was leaning on his shoulder with his arm casually draped on my shoulders, laughing about our previous loves. It was perfectly comfortable. _

"_I think you may be this team's salvation, Venus." He said, shaking his head. "We always stress around here, and you… you're so light-hearted."_

"_Chuck," I said, smiling at him. "That's my job."_

Shaw will be introduced next chapter :D


	3. Harder Than You Know

Okay so here's Shaw being introduced. It's a few weeks later, not like the next day or anything. Venus, if you don't notice, seems cold when you first meet her, but seems slightly childish after that, but, I'll tell you know, she gets colder and more serious during missions… no, she does not have multiple personality disorder.

Okay so all POVS are in the following formats:

_Venus_

Shaw

**Abbadon**

All other characters POVS such as occasionally a ring operatives or Sarah/Casey/Awesome's POV underlined with a part at the beginning to tell you which POVS.

So here's Shaw! I'm not going to write out the whole thing with Captain Awesome, but more, when he shows up at Castle, but it will be from his POV.

Notice: I said, in the introduction, this is AU. I might not go exactly as the episodes go. Things will be changed. Like, things between Shaw and Sarah will always be interrupted by Venus. Shaw and Sarah will not be developing a relationship. Sorry, but I planned that out when I wrote the intro. And remember: SHAW IS NOT PART OF THE RING YET. NOT YET, HE JOINED LATER. AFTER THE VIDEO OF SARAH SHOOTING EVE.

Truthfully, I didn't see why I had to supervise the Intersect project. I was perfectly fine with my desk job and occasional missions, thank you very much. Apparently, now I was going to be having a lot more missions- and making sure the two Intersects can go solo on missions.

I had been told by General Beckman how to get into Castle, which was under the Buy More. I rolled my eyes for a second, before remembering the unofficial motto of the CIA- _nothing is what it seems._

I guess that held true for even such stupid things as the Buy More.

As I walked down the passage to Castle, I thought I was hearing things. There was music. Loud music. Did the members of the Intersect project team actually listen to music as a hobby?

"_Not loving you is harder than you know..." _

I rolled my eyes. I hadn't listened to music ever since... since Eve. I hadn't felt the draw to it that I once had, while Eve was alive. Eve, why did you leave me? Why did they have to kill you? I paused mid step, covering my eyes and squeezing them shut. _Stop it!_ I screamed at myself in my thoughts, shaking my head. _Stop it! Control your emotions! Perfectly calm! _

I blinked as I removed my hands from my eyes. I shook my head quickly, clearing most of my mind of the thoughts of Eve. _Eve, I do it all for you._

I then blocked all emotional thoughts from my mind and continued on down the hallway. Did it ever end? I turned another corner, and everything was darker, and there were stairs. I heard them talking, quite clearly.

"Turn that goddamn music off!" A man's voice grunted, sounding thoroughly annoyed. Two girls laughed and the music stopped with an abrupt click. A more juvenile man's voice spoke, commenting on how the other man should lighten up sometimes. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs silently, pausing as I heard the general's voice. She must be telling them about me joining their team. I heard my name, and with that I strode through the glass doors with a smirk plastered on my face.

They all seemed to be a team that was oddly thrown together. There was a large man- no, not overweight, but very tall and strong looking- standing near the mass of computer screens. There were two women, one of them very sophisticated looking and laid back, the other one looking very messy and happy. Then there was Chuck, I already knew him. He looked different though. He seemed to have a very nerd-like air to him now. I half expected him to have big glasses sliding down his nose.

"Agent Shaw, good, you're here." The general said as they all turned to face me with different levels of surprise etched in their features.

After about thirty minutes, the general was done briefing them on why I was there and what I was going to be doing. They did not seem to be happy. They went on, pretending as if I wasn't there. I sat back and just watched them.

The messy and juvenile looking girl I had commented on before was apparently Agent Celeste Venus Adams, but was known as Venus. She was the second Intersect. Then of course there was Chuck. They were currently in a sound proof room, staring at each other. Colonel Casey, the strong looking man and Sarah, the other woman, who I had to admit was quite beautiful, were watching them intently, taking notes. I didn't understand what was happening until Venus threw herself at Chuck violently, while he flipped over to avoid her attack. It then occurred to me that they were sparring. Intersect against Intersect. Their Intersects were exactly the same, both of them version 2.0. They were sparring to see if the Intersect worked better with who. Sarah turned around, staring at me with a glittering watch in her hand. I smirked at her, before looking back at Venus and Chuck.

Venus seemed more quick and agile, but Chuck weighed more than her, so he could grab hold of her easily and pin her down. He managed to get a grip on her wrists and attempted to push her over. She kicked her legs up and flipped , causing Chuck to loose grip on her and tumble over while she landed about five feet away from him. She dove to tackle him, but he rolled over. She landed on the floor, and before she could get up Chuck dove on top of her and pinned her. After about fifteen seconds of her struggling to get him off, Casey knocked sharply on the glass. Chuck released Venus, smiling and seemingly laughing. Venus seemed to be laughing to as Chuck pulled her up. They both came back into the room laughing. Sarah nodded and clapped.

"Good, Chuck. Venus, you need to work on landing from your jumps. You land too far away." She noted, while Venus nodded. Chuck grinned and hugged Venus quickly. She collapsed into a chair, rubbing her eyes as she held her hand out. Sarah dropped the watch into her hand, and she immediately slid it onto her right wrist. Her eyes closed momentarily as she let out a long, relieved sigh. Chuck stared at her, confusion written all over his face. I made a note to ask her about the watch.

Venus stood up, and walked past me. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Her strutting past, turning to glance at me. Her piercing green eyes meeting my dead looking brown ones. A small smile crept onto my face, and I caught her wrist as her hand flew out toward me, immediately standing up. She sneered and kicked out, swinging her leg around to hit me in the face. I dropped her hand, immediately grabbing her leg and flipping her around. She flew in a wide arc, before catching onto a table with one arm and pulling herself into a handstand, pulling me to fly over her and land on the other edge of the table.

We continued sparring, her fiercely determined and me wondering what brought it on.

I looked up, her flying at me from all the way across the room, and I took a moment to look at her clearly for the first time.

_Valerie._

I sneered at her, propelling myself into a jump over her from a nearby chair. I recognized her finally. Her real name was Valerie. When we'd been in college, she had always been my rival. We acted civil around others, sure enough, but when we were around each other we fought. There was screaming, punches thrown, and a whole lot of crying.

We fought for so many different reasons. We fought because of our classes. We were both tied for the best in our class, so it just sparked the rivalry. Then there was everything else. We constantly tried to out-do each other. I didn't understand why she was so vicious, though. That was, until that night.

She was sitting on a bench, crying her eyes out. I felt bad, and it was the middle of the night, and she was all alone. I had walked over to her, sitting down and wrapping my arms around her and asking her what's wrong. She completely opened up and poured her heart out, barely noticing who I was until she looked up. Even then, she didn't stop. She continued crying and ranting, spilling out all of her secrets and her biggest insecurities and how everything had collapsed on top of her.

After that, she told me that she loved me. How she only hated me because she couldn't let me win, because she loved me, and if I won in anything we'd been going at each other for, it would make her seem weak and she would have given in to her emotions.

I'd comforted her, and she'd asked why I was even bothering with her. I'd told her everyone needed someone to confide in once in a while. She asked if I needed someone to confide in. I told her yes. My mouth open and words spilled out, while I occasionally choked on sobs.

I told her I loved her to, but we couldn't be together for the sake of our rivalry and education.

It was all lies. Every single word I spoke was a lie. All the sobs were fake. The next day, when we were fighting again, I'd taken everything she'd told me and twisted it around so that it worked against her. So that she finally broke, crying in front of the whole class. Everyone laughed as she ran out, clapping and patting me on the back, even the teacher.

That was the day Valerie had dropped out. All because of me. It was a bad idea for us to be in city, nonetheless the same room. She wanted to kill me, I knew it. We wanted to kill each other.

This was a bad idea.

Please, if you read this, review. Give me feed back. Tell me things I could improve on, and what's good about my writing. Please? 3

BTW- I'm thinking of writing out the whole story as songfics. Should I?


	4. Hello Fascination

Kay, should I make this into a story of where each chapter is a songfic? Well.. song-chapter I guess? Just tell me if I should :D

Two reviews. Okay. Please, other people, clicky review button :D and thanks to AdmiralSeajay and agentchuckles for reviewing! 3

Remember: ITALICS

_Things were awkward in Castle. Very, very awkward. Daniel and I couldn't avoid each other- it was impossible. He fucking slept in Castle. _

_Guess who else sleeps in Castle, in a chair, since they're too lazy to stand up at midnight after analyzing a whole bunch of files and databases and go somewhere else?_

_Me._

_So I had to constantly run into Daniel. We were acting civil enough, I guess. No ripping each other's throats out when we're around other people. When we're alone… that's a completely different story. I don't exactly want to kill him, no, but… I want to find a way to make him hurt how much I did. How much I am hurting right now._

_I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I look at him. I still stumble over his name. I couldn't breathe when the General said his name. I thought I wanted to cry when I saw him walking through the door. And then I remembered…_

_**Eve.**_

_His murdered wife. He'd never loved me. He had lied to me, he just wanted to make sure he could use everything I hated about myself against me when we fought. He probably hadn't even remembered me. He'd married Eve, which was proof enough he didn't care._

"_Agents Adam, Shaw!" The General's voice rang out loudly through Castle at three in the morning. It sounded utterly urgent. Daniel and I lifted our heads off the table at the same time, staring at each other in a daze before us both turned towards the screen. General opened her mouth to speak, and our heads fell back down on the table with a loud clunk._

"_AGENTS DANIEL SHAW AND CELESTE VENUS ADAMS!" The General nearly screeched, both of us starting and our eyes widening as we sat up straight._

"_Yes, General?" I said, trying my best to sound fully awake. _

"_I need you two to go on a mission together, for part of your training, Agent Adams. You and Agent Shaw will be heading to Rome in the morning. Three known Ring operatives are on the same flight. Your job is to find out what they are up to, and, if necessary, arrest them."_

Next chapter tomorrow, and will be written with hope from meh twinnie :D


	5. Love Is Our Weapon

Okay so I'm so sorry this took SO LONG but I haven't had any internet and I've been so busy! It was supposed to take one day but it's taken longer than like two months! I'm so sorry but I've been busy with finishing up the school year and then I was banned from the computer for a week and then my internet wasn't working and it was just so weird! So I'm writing the chapter today, and it will have alternating points of view between Shaw and Venus :D Venus in _italics_ and Shaw's will be in regular text.

I couldn't write the mission, I just had no muse to do it. So this chapter will be in Rome, since they were on a plane there.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

_I'm so fucking tired, but I can't sleep. I'm chasing after Daniel, and I don't know why, but he's running, and I have to catch up with him. I have to talk to him, I have to tell him something, but I don't know what._

_Then I'm being pushed into a wall, and I feel Daniel's lips on mine, his body crushing me into the wall, and clothes are flying off of both of us…._

_He lets me go; laughing at me like we are children on a playground, a bully and the child he pushed down the slide and fell face-first on the ground. I shrink away from him, suddenly terrified but then it all goes black and the sound of a gunshot is ringing in the air….._

_I woke up screaming. As I sit up, I look around and try to figure out where I am. Then I realized the obvious- I was in a hotel. The lamp next to the bed clicked on, and I stared at Daniel with wide eyes. He was sitting in a chair, watching me with equally wide eyes. A quick glance at the clock informed me of the time, which was three forty-five in the morning. _

"_Daniel." I whispered, looking down. I didn't exactly know why I was so ashamed of having nightmares. _

"_Venus." He muttered, and he fluidly stood up from his seat. I gazed at him with pleading eyes, and he seemed to understand perfectly. He laid down on the bed next to me, gently pulling me into his arms._

Venus and I have always been rivals and we haven't gotten along very well. There was always a constant nagging in the back of my mind, wondering if she still felt the way she did in college about me. Wondering if she was still in love with me.

"Venus?" I asked, feeling slightly awkward as she moved closer to me. It didn't feel right to me, to have her in my arms. It just didn't feel natural. She seemed much to at ease for my liking. I fought my reaction to lean away. Why had I done this in the first place?

"Yes?" She mumbled, her eyes closed. I made a face, mainly because she couldn't see. I just wanted her to fall back asleep again.

"What was your nightmare about?" I said unhappily, but attempting to make it sound tired.

"You." She breathed out, and with that, she fell back asleep. I gently pushed her away, and she rolled over, still asleep. I resumed my spot in my chair, frowning.

_When I woke up, Daniel was back in his chair, and this time he was the one fast asleep. I sat up in the hotel bed, and leaned against the large wooden headboard. I frowned slightly, searching his face for any sign that he was dreaming at all. His face was perfectly blank and unmoving, like porcelain. His normally slicked back hair was hanging in his face as his head lolled off to the side. _

_Even though I hated to admit it, he looked… attractive. I fought the dirty thoughts about him from my mind, and shook my head. I can't be like that. I'm a CIA agent, god dammit! I don't fall to human emotions such as lust._

_He shifted in his seat, and made a tired sound. I laid back down quickly and pretended to be asleep. I heard him get out of his seat, and then I felt him looming over me. His hand lightly touched my arm, and then trailed slowly down my side to my bare hip, where his hand rested for a minute. He let out a loud breathe as he removed his hand from my skin and his footsteps indicated that he was walking away. I heard him mutter to himself, and then he suddenly and harshly banged his hands loudly on the wall. I pretended that the sound was what had woken me up, and suddenly let out a yelp and sat straight up._

_He suddenly turned around. His face was perfectly calm._

"_Sorry, did I wake you up?" His voice conveyed no emotion. Then my phone went off._

_I picked up my iPhone, and saw that I had a text message from Chuck._

'_So, you and Shaw get it on last night? No man can resist you.. specially in Rome :p well, except me.'_

_I laughed and shook my head and typed a quick reply._

'_I wish! In fact, I had a nightmare last night. Epic failure! And Chuck, darling, you couldn't resist me if you tried. Just kidding. How's it going with Sarah?'_

'_Tell you when you're back.' The reply came almost instantly._

_FINALLY!_

_I'm thinking there might be a smut scene/ minor lemon next chappie. Oh lala ;)_


	6. Dammit

Fight fight fight

Minor lemon.

Oh lala.

Edit: This turned into a major lemon.

!

_The journey back to Burbank was uneventful. __Daniel__ read and I listened to music while I scribbled in a binder. I couldn't help but keep glancing at him. I'd been having a hard time not noticing how god-damn attractive he was. I couldn't think of him as anything other than another member of my team though. _

_We got back to castle safely, and Chuck pulled me aside as soon as I walked in. He then started this rant of how he knew Sarah loved him, because apparently they'd got it on while we were away. He was now going into a long explanation of the events that had led up to that._

_I tuned him out._

"_And then, she turned the screen off and got on my lap and she.."_

"_CHUCK!" I screeched. "I do not want to know of Sarah and your sexual endeavors! Please, just shut up before I loose my sanity!"_

_He stayed silent as we both got up, and walked over to the door of what lead to a side room of Castle, where Sarah had been working and Shaw had headed._

I didn't really plan on doing this, but I'd gone in to see Sarah and it had turned into us locked in a passionate kiss. I knew it was wrong, I knew of her feelings for Chuck, but it just sort of happened between us.

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"_

_That was the only thing that I could say when I saw Shaw and Sarah making out._

_They pulled away, both looking dazed, and I shoved Chuck into the room with Sarah while dragging Daniel out. I slammed the door, and heard Chuck start wailing and Sarah screaming._

"_You are such an ass!" I screeched, jumping at Daniel and pushing him to the floor. I fought the tears back from my eyes as I repeatedly punched him, angry beyond belief for reasons I couldn't comprehend. This wasn't our spy sparring. This wasn't us fighting like we were the trained CIA agents that we were. Tears were streaming from my eyes and we were both just attacking each other, like we had in college. This wasn't Agent Daniel Shaw vs. Agent Celeste Venus Adams fighting. This was two college enemies at each other's throats for reasons that made no sense._

_Daniel grabbed my hands, rolling so I was the one pinned on the floor with my hands held high above my head. I let out another sob, barely able to comprehend why I was so upset over the fact that Daniel had kissed Sarah. Was it because I knew Chuck had feelings for Sarah? Or because I didn't like Daniel and Sarah was my friend? Or something else? I couldn't put my finger on it exactly. _

_"Venus, calm down. It's-" He started, but I pulled my hands from his grasp and pushed him away, jumping up. Daniel now threw himself at me, his fist aiming for my face, but I moved, and it instead connected with my shoulder. I lashed out, scratching his neck with my long nails. He flinched slightly before pushing me away. I slapped him harshly, resuming my screaming._

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? DANIEL SHAW, YOU ARE A JERK. YOU KNOW CHUCK IS IN LOVE WITH SARAH."_

_He opened his mouth to reply, but I punched him in the stomach, he coughed, bending forward slightly. I thought I would just walk away after that, but as I turned my back to walk away, he ran and caught me by the waist from behind, picking me up and throwing me harshly on the table. He leaned over me, his hands on either side of my head and his waist in between my legs, making sure I couldn't get up. He was scowling at me, and a spasm of fear shot through me. He grabbed my wrists and stretched them out over my head, but it didn't feel violent. It felt nearly seductive._

I didn't know what was wrong with me, but lately the feeling emptiness from being single was starting to set in more than usual. Especially the lust. The lust was hard to manage, the constant feeling of want that never seemed to leave. It had been hard enough in Italy, having to watch Venus sleep, every time she shifted the low-cut tank top she was wearing moving to reveal a little more, her shorts slipping a little bit farther down her hips. The urge I'd felt to just pounce on her during her sleep, to shake her awake to find me on top of her and my hands roaming all over her skin... was nearly impossible to not act on.

"Daniel."

Her voice was a low, breathless purr of approval as she said my name. I hadn't even noticed that I'd started grinding my hips into hers, I had been lost in my thoughts. I looked down at her with a triumphant smirk on my face, seeing not the face of the harsh CIA agent that I knew as Venus, but the face of the girl I'd feuded with so much in college over the most unreasonable things. I saw the face of Valerie Adee, the girl with the amber eyes that seemed to glow in dark and the bleached blonde hair with her light golden-brown roots showing most of the time.

I'd secretly adored her back then. I'd sat right behind her in a couple of classes, and I'd spent our classes day-dreaming about her whenever I didn't need to truly focus. I'd been enamored with her back in freshman year, with her long golden brown, wavy hair with her headband around the middle of her forehead, and her absolute refusal to wear makeup. She didn't need it anyway, her complexion was flawless and her wide amber eyes were the sort of eyes you could just stare into forever.

Then we'd started fighting in our sophomore year. She'd suddenly changed, and seemed to drift away from everyone. Her hair was dull and pulled back constantly, and she'd cut most of it off, so instead of flowing down to her waist it was just below her shoulders. I noticed later on that she'd dyed it darker. She wore the same outfit pretty much every day- black jeans, dull and worn Converse, and a plain white v-neck shirt with a key necklace. She'd been very emotional towards me, but cut off from everyone else. I assume that was when she fell for me.

In junior year, she had another personality switch. She went bright again. Her hair was back to the shiny golden brown, and she had purple streaks through bangs that covered her eyes. She wore everything in neon, and wore dramatic makeup. Our fighting only got worse as the year went on, and nearly every day after classes I either had bruises on my arm or tears in my eyes.

I'd been breathless when I saw her in our senior year of college. She'd bleached all of her hair blonde, but her golden brown roots peeked out. She was tan, just enough to look good with her hair and eyes. She'd dropped the heavy makeup, only wearing mascara and a hint of lip gloss. She had the worn, classic black Converse high tops that she'd worn in sophomore year on, and she was wearing acid washed jeans and a scoop neck graphic tee that was tight in all the right places, and showed enough of her cleavage to not be slutty, but to make her breasts the first thing any straight boy noticed.

Now, her amber eyes remained the same, but her hair was black and messy, and her clothes were nearly sophisticated, except the seemed to be haphazardly thrown together. I missed the old her.

I snapped back to the real world when I felt her lips on mine. I hadn't been paying attention, I'd been reminiscing about our college years, when I'd been head over heels for her.

In senior year, when she told me everything and I lied, when I said I loved her like she loved me it was only an exaggeration. I hadn't been in love, but I'd been crushing on her, I guess you could say. It killed me when she dropped out because of the horrible things I said to her.

The thoughts of our rivalry made me feel a pang of remorse, and I pulled her into a deeper kiss.

_I still heard Sarah and Chuck screaming sometimes, but mostly they just seemed to be talking it out. But that wasn't my main focus. My main focus was Daniel and I were pretty much having sex with clothes on. He deepened our kiss and put his hand on the back of my neck, and I leaned up and propped myself up on one elbow as my other hand ran through his hair. It made it easier for us to continue grinding on each other slowly, to increase the friction in between us._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him tighter against me, and I slid my tongue into his mouth when he let out a tiny groan. He suddenly put his hand up my shirt, and I froze in shock. He pulled his hand from under my top slowly, but didn't stop. I resumed kissing him, and he put his hand on my upper thigh, slowly sliding it up until my sequined black skirt was bunched up around my waist. He pulled my underwear off quickly, and I closed my eyes as I pulled away from our kiss with a happy sigh. I undid Daniel's belt and let his plain black pants drop to the floor, while he pulled his shirt off. I ran my hands up and down his chest, eyeing it with pleasure. He was amazingly toned, for having a desk job at the CIA until recently._

_I repositioned myself so I was leaning back slightly while keeping myself mostly upright as I kept myself balanced and in place with my hands, and my legs were spread as my knees hung off the two sides of the table, and I was kept on the edge. I closed my eyes as I felt Daniel's hands on me again, and I felt him suddenly thrust into me._

_I bit my lip to keep back a loud moan, but Daniel seemed to have no restraint. His animalistic growl nearly echoed through the room. He placed his hands on my back and kept me steady, because the table was jerking backwards with each of his thrusts. I openly cried out, throwing caution to the wind and not caring of Sarah, Chuck, or even Casey for that matter heard us._

_Daniel started whispering obscenities in my ear, and I bit my lip as his thrusts increased in speed._

_"Daniel, harder. Please." I whispered to him, and he pushed himself a little harder into me. "Daniel, harder!"_

_He started pounding into me as hard as he could, his thrusts still getting faster._

_"Uhhh!" The sound came out as I opened my mouth, and I threw my head back. Daniel was making me feel better than I could have possibly imagined. I started shaking, and he let a extremely loud moan of 'fuck' slip from his lips._

_"I'm so close." He whispered in my ear, but I couldn't respond. I couldn't speak in between the whimpers and incoherent sounds pouring from me as I was pushed over the edge into my orgasm. I felt him explode inside of me, and I started to pant as the sensation faded. He pulled out of me, and I slid off the table and went to go find my underwear, which had ended up halfway across the room. When I reluctantly slid them on and turned around, Daniel was fully dressed except for he was still shirtless, and his shirt was hanging loosely from his hand._

_He walked over and pulled me into a passionate lip lock, swaying us back and forth lightly. He then pulled away and threw his shirt on._

_"That meant nothing." He said curtly, walking out as I started shaking and sunk to the floor, bursting into tears as the door shut after him and another door opened behind me as Chuck and Sarah cautiously stepped out._

_What had just happened?_

I didn't want to just leave her like that, but I had to. I could tell by her eyes that she felt what she had for me in college, and I felt my own emotions stirring inside of me, and I couldn't let them awaken. I couldn't bear to love anyone ever since Eve.

Anyway, a spy's number one rule is never fall in love.


	7. Actors

I couldn't resist writing again 3 I have so much now that Shaw and Venus got it in.

Ignore my ghetto language, this is what happens when you live where I live. In a small portion of a town which is ghetto until you get to downtown. Hahaha..

More smut! Hahaha. Nothing to graphic this time though.

!

_I was bored, waiting in one of the rooms in some CIA base that was under some normal-looking office building. There was some conference going on about all the current projects, and the main focus was the Intersect project. We'd kept the fact that the mission was constantly on the edge of being dropped for being a liability hidden from Chuck, but I'd had to be dragged out here for this with Shaw and Casey. Which was sort of awkward._

_Casey didn't really talk. He didn't appear to, if he did. He just kind of menacingly sat there and glared at the air._

_Things were of course awkward between Daniel and I ever since we'd had sex and he basically told me to get any sane thought out of my brain because it had meant nothing. It was heartbreaking, sure, but nothing I couldn't handle. I could deal with it on my own._

_Casey was somewhere in the base, probably already down in hat goddamn conference room where they'd be reviewing the project. Shaw had gone off somewhere to do something dealing with the conference, but I really didn't care. I was just relaxing and pretending like this didn't matter to me._

"_There's a five minute break, and after that the topic is the Intersect, so you will have to be there." I heard as Daniel entered the room, his voice unhappy. He was angry at me, because we'd all seemed to gang up against him. Chuck had heard what happened, everything, and so had Sarah, and they'd told Casey. Chuck of course was pissed, and Sarah had gotten angry at Shaw, and Casey seemed to have a caring bone in his body after all, because they all confronted him about it._

_Chuck had confronted Shaw the next day, completely flipping out on him, and he'd been joined by Sarah. They'd totally verbally assaulted Daniel, and Sarah had started actually making threats. Which I didn't understand since she made out with him._

_Casey had cornered him the day after that, and from what Chuck told me he was talking as if he was my father. It sort of made me look up to Casey._

"_Whatever, Shaw." I said, shoving as much attitude into those two words as I possibly could. I heard him suck in a sharp intake of breath, and in the time it took me to blink, I was on the floor and he was on top of me, shaking me by my shoulders._

"_You do know that I can tell them that It's a good idea to drop the intersect project, right?1 I can send you back to that god-damn chair, analyzing databases for days on end, like you were before! I can kick you out of this as quickly as you were brought into this, goddammit!"_

_His face was truly starting to scare me. It was just all blind rage, and it seemed like he was barely human, but I wasn't going to back down. I wasn't going to let him win._

"_But why would you want to?" I said sweetly, suddenly flipping us over and sitting on his waist. "Why would you want to get rid of me, honey?" I unzipped his pants to pull out his member, and I pulled my skirt up and took my underwear off while looking into his eyes. He was starting to breathe heavily, and all of I sudden I sunk down on him, and he fought to keep back a moan. This particular room didn't have a lock, and wasn't soundproofed. It only added to the excitement of it._

"_Now, why would you want to get rid of me?" I asked, more forcefully this time, running my hands up and down his chest. I leaned down so I could start sucking on his neck, and he only gasped._

"_Daniel." I bit down on his neck harshly. "Now why would you want to get rid of me?"_

"_I wouldn't." He gasped out. I looked up at the clock and saw we only had about two and a half minutes left. _

"_That's what I thought, honey." I started grinding my hips on his, and he grabbed the edge of the couch behind him as he bit his lip to hold back the moans. I nibbled lightly on the sensitive spot on his neck, and he let a groan slip out. I looked at him and his eyes were closed, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body and all his muscles were tensed up, as if he was trying to hold back his orgasm._

"_Let it go, baby." I whispered in his ear, trailing kisses down his jaw. He moaned loudly and pulled me to kiss. I let his tongue slide into my mouth as he bucked his hips up into mine forcefully. In a few seconds I felt him explode inside of me, and he nearly screamed. I shut him up before the sound even came out of his throat by biting down on his bottom lip, running my hands through his hair. As he was coming down from the waves of pleasure, I got off of him and grabbed my thong from the floor._

_He sat up slowly, zipping up his pants and looking at me as I put my thong back on. He looked slightly shocked that was actually wearing such provocative underwear. I pulled him up, smiling at him and fixing his plain white button up shirt. He was staring at me, his head tilted as if he was slightly confused. I glanced up at the clock, and we only had about forty-five seconds left. _

_I kissed him sweetly, passionately, and he kissed back with the same intensity. It was hard not to let myself get carried away. Daniel put his arm around my waist as we walked out of the room, and down the hallway we found Casey, who raised his eyebrows at us but didn't question it. Daniel removed his arm from my waist as we headed into the conference room, and sat up near the front._

I hated the conference. They were asking all these questions, as if they could tell something was there between Venus and me.

"Is there anything that would influence your opinion of the Intersect project?"

"No."

"Do you have particularly close bonds to any members of the Intersect project?"

"No."

I expected Venus to give it away, for her to make a facial expression or shift in a way that would reveal that I wasn't telling the whole truth. She just stayed still, though, and I was grateful.

The conference started to slip by quickly, and I had a brilliant idea.

"Excuse me."

The generals stared at me in disbelief that I would interrupt them talking.

"I think the Intersect project is, as of right now, running smoothly. There is no reason to debate, as we are all on the same page with that. I have a suggestion, however. I have seen the Intersect working with Agent Celeste," It was hard not to say Venus, but I had to be formal. "And, thinking to when the Intersect project ends, I think it would be in the CIA's best interest for, from this point on, for me to do some extra training with Agent Celeste, so she could join me as being a Ring specialist. I believe she would be a wonderful and helpful partner to me in that specific area."

I sat down, and I could feel Venus's eyes on me but I refused to look at her. The idea had sprung on me, and I hadn't been lying about her being perfect for it- because she would be. I couldn't deny that the reason wasn't just for her to join me being a Ring specialist, however.

_I stared at Shaw in disbelief as the generals reviewed the Intersect project and approved what he said. So I was going to be spending a lot more time with him… because I was going to join him… being a Ring specialist._

"_You're crazy." I whispered in his ear as we left the building. "You are positively insane." We walked towards the car we had come in, and Casey was already in the driver's seat. Daniel climbed in the back seat, and after momentarily debating whether I should sit with him or shotgun, I sat in the backseat next to him._

"_How so?" He asked, laughing to himself. "How exactly does what I suggested make me insane?"_

"_Can you really say that training me to help you be a Ring specialist is the only reason you suggested that?" I whispered, just in case Casey was eavesdropping on us. "Can you tell me that and have it be the truth?"_

"_No." Daniel smirked, leaning towards me slightly. "I can't say that it was the only reason. I have other motives, definitely." He reached over and put his hand on my thigh as he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I think you know what they are."_

_I shivered a bit, not because it was cold, but because I was slightly excited, but I wouldn't let that show._

"_I'm still angry at you." I frowned at him. "You're a complete ass, Daniel Shaw. I hope you know that. And I highly doubt that anything you do will change the fact that I completely and utterly despise you." I dropped my voice. "No matter how many times we sleep together."_

_His eyes slightly widened, and he tilted his head to the side. He was absolutely confused._

"_But, what about in the room?" He whispered to me, his eyes searching mine for some glimmer of emotion, but I kept my face completely blank as I stared at him. I guess my eyes seemed slightly clouded over, and emotionless._

"_It meant nothing."_


End file.
